Suicidio
by melkun
Summary: Shinji se suicida, pensando que eso es lo que todos quieres, pensando que el mundo será mejor sin él. ¿Qué ocurrirá tras la tragedia? [T por la sensibilidad del tema] [OS]


Había pasado mes y medio.

- Despiértala. – ordenó Gendou.

- Pero, aun no sabemos cuál es el problema…

- ¡Despiértala!

Ritsuko Akagi acató la orden. Rei diez despertó.

.

Misato seguía llorando en su celda. Los guardias estaban cansados. No acostumbraban a tener prisioneros. Menos aun por tanto tiempo. Para peor sus gritos eran desgarradores y desconsolados.

.

Asuka no lo quería admitir. Pero en su estado apenas podían activar la unidad 02. Y no tenían reemplazó aun, por lo que ella era la última esperanza. Una esperanza que poco a poco se desvanecía.

.

- Asuka…

- Vete. Quiero estar sola.

- Pero… no has comido nada. Te dejare el almuerzo aquí. Creo que te gustará…

Ella abrió la puerta con ira.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

El chico trato de acercarse a ella.

- ¡No me toques! ¡Vete! ¡Todo sería mejor si murieras!

El chico camino lentamente a la cocina, saliendo de la vista de la pelirroja que volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Finalmente todo quedo en silencio. Un silencio tétrico, pero Asuka lo prefirió así.

Tras unas horas el silencio fue roto por Misato.

- Shinji, Asuka. Ya llegue.

La chica hundió su rostro en sus piernas.

- ¡SHINJI!

Escuchó a Misato correr a su pieza y abrir su puerta violentamente. Ella no la miró.

- ¡Asuka! ¡Asuka! - ¿Misato lloraba? - ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien!

Misato la había abrazado. Asuka intento con toda su fuerza librarse de aquellos brazos.

.

Esta vez la habían amarrado a la camilla y la alimentaban con suero intravenoso. Aun así murió.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

- Mordió su lengua…

.

Misato la soltó y corrió a la cocina.

¿Qué rayos ocurría?

Se asomo a ver.

¿Qué hacia Ayanami de rodillas en el suelo?

.

- Nuevamente falló. Necesitamos buscar un reemplazó para la unidad 02 y apurar la construcción de las unidades 05 y 07. Es nuestra única esperanza.

Solo Rei y Shinji eran capaces de activar la unidad 00 y lo sabían. Asuka todavía tenía mejor puntuación que los nuevos niños, por tanto solo quedaba intentar con la unidad 01, pero cada piloto que entraba en ella moría miserablemente.

- Seele nos enviará un piloto.

- Pero…

- No tenemos otra opción.

.

El cuerpo de Shinji yacía pálido sobre la liquida alfombra roja. Ambas manos, ahora rígidas, en su cuchillo de cocina favorito, lo había clavado en su corazón. A pesar de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba ahora en el suelo de la cocina, su habitación favorita en el departamento, había una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el chico parecía más feliz que nunca?

Sus ojos eran escalofriantes, no solo porque estaban muertos, sino que porque emanaban paz. Una paz que el chico nunca experimento en vida tras la muerte de su madre.

.

- Te reuniste con ella… ¿Cierto Shinji? Yo… yo-o, no era suficiente. No era más que una torpe excusa. Quise cuidarte, tratar de llenar el vacío que dejo tu madre. ¡Siempre supe que no sería suficiente! ¡Pero te quería! - … - Supongo que ella te quiso aun más… - … - Shinji, ¿por qué? Es decir… soy incapaz de tener un hijo, pero de tenerlo soñaba que fuese justo como tú…

.

El onceavo clon estaba despierto antes de ser activado. Sus ojos lloraban. No paraba de llorar.

- Ikari-kun…

Nunca estuvo segura… pero tras su muerte lo supo con certeza. Lo amaba. No tenía idea si lo amaba como un hermano, como a un hombre, como a un amigo… Pero lo amaba. Quiso haber pasado más tiempo con él. Haberlo conocido mejor. El fue el primero en acercarse a ella, preocuparse por ella, cuidarla, estimarla, quererla y hacerla sentir querida. El primero y único. Estaba segura que de saber la verdad aun así él la seguiría aceptando, la seguiría queriendo. Tal vez le costase digerir y procesar aquella información. Tal vez el no sabría cómo enfrentarla, como mirarla. Pero la aceptaría. Tal vez tomase años, pero la aceptaría y la seguiría queriendo.

Sí. La relación entre ellos era extraña, pero la situación lo era aun más. ¿Qué eran? ¿Madre e hijo? ¿Hermanos? ¿Parientes? ¿Un par de niños sin relación alguna excepto pilotar? Era imposible saberlo, pero se querían y se cuidarían mutuamente. Así lo habían hecho.

¿Por qué no pudo estar para él cuando la necesitó? Tal vez pudo haberlo convencido de no hacerlo. Tal vez pudo consolarlo. Tal vez morir con él. O siquiera presenciar su último aliento. Ser la última imagen captada por sus ojos…

Probablemente el querría que ella viviese, así como ella quería que él hubiese hecho. Pero ¡al diablo! ¡Él se había suicidado de forma egoísta! ¡Ella también lo haría!

¿Habría él pensado en ella antes de morir?

Sospechaba que no. O por lo menos no supo cuanta falta le haría. Probablemente si había pensado en Soryu, en Katsuragi, en como ellas esperaban que aquel evento ocurriese.

Él no pensó en ella antes de morir. Ella si pensaría en él al hacerlo. Una, otra y otra vez. Era su venganza. Era lo único que tenía. Lo único que le quedaba.

Finalmente detuvo su propi corazón. Morir diez veces te enseña cosas sobre ti. Te abre los ojos. Sin mencionar que sus propias singularidades facilitaron su plan.

Sin nada más. Sin peleas, sin sangre, enfermedad, herida, falla o ataque, su corazón simplemente se detuvo. Su cuerpo perfectamente sano dejó de funcionar.

En su mente veía su cara. Estaba estupefacto. Había caído sobre ella y su mano estaba apoyada en su pecho. ¿Por qué recordaba ese momento y no otro?

No tenía nada que ver con algún deseo sexual. Eso era irrelevante.

Simplemente porque esa fue la primera y una de las pocas veces que se tocaron. Que hubo contacto piel con piel y pudieron sentir el calor del otro. El primer encuentro espiritual entre ellos, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta en el momento.

.

Cuando Kaoru llegó lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su contraparte. No pidió permiso. No avisó a nadie. Era algo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que hacer solo.

Ella lo esperaba en el Dogma Central. Que ironía más grande. Su propósito era llegar ahí. Era hacer contacto con Adán. Era su propósito, pero no su objetivo.

Al entrar la vio estaba sentada en aquella cruz roja.

- Hola, padre… - saludó. – Un momento… ¿Lilith?

- Es ella. Él está en la base también, pero aun no será revelado.

- Hermana. - Ella bajó lentamente usando una escalera invisible. Una escalera inexistente.

- Te vez triste…

- Lo estoy. Siempre creí que nací para conocerlo. Tú lo conociste, pero te sientes igual…

Rei, la ultima, asintió. Le ofreció su mano. Él la acepto. Con lágrimas en los ojos ambos se abrazaron.

- Estas… emociones humanas…

- También somos humanos. - Aunque no tan humanos. – El tuvo ese efecto en mí. Tiene este efecto en nosotros. Sin él nada tiene sentido…

- ¿Me matarás? ¿Protegerás a la humanidad como hizo él?

- No lo sé. – dijo con sinceridad. – Pero creo que nuestra vida y nuestra muerte es algo que nosotros podemos decidir ahora. Solo él podía decidir por nosotros. Pero se ha ido.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- No tengo plan. Pero ya perdí la oportunidad de estar con mi familia. De estar con él. Ahora eres lo más cercano a una familia que tengo. Resistamos. Pasemos este tiempo juntos. No por la humanidad. No por él. Por nosotros. Cuando esto acabe podremos decidir nuestros destinos… y el del mundo. Pero por ahora…

- Sí. Gracias. – Kaoru Nagisa lloraba en el hombro de su hermana. No pudo conocerlo, pero al menos la tenía a ella. Nunca tuvo que ser así. Esto no era lo que el destino había planeado, pero aun ellos dos necesitaban a alguien. Necesitaban ese poco afecto que podían darse. Ella tenía razón. No había por qué apurarse. Tenían tiempo.

.

Uno a uno los ángeles cayeron ante los hermanos. Muchas veces, solo los pocos que conocían la verdad de sus existencias pudieron comprender como las unidades 05 y 07 lograron vencer a las amenazas.

.

Casi todo Nerv había muerto. La unidad 02 combatía con todo lo que le quedaba contra los Eva series. Ritsuko yacía muerta en el suelo. Gendo tenía la mano en Rei.

- Por fin estas aquí. Llegas tarde. Todo se hará de acuerdo a mi escenario. No el de Seele.

- No. – dijo Rei. Gendo gritó ante su mano mutilada.

- No. Ni Seele ni Nerv ni ningún humano tiene ahora control sobre el destino. Ustedes perdieron su oportunidad. La dejaron ir. Y a nadie le importó.

La mirada de odio que Gendo mostraba en ese momento hubiese intimidado a cualquiera. Tal vez incluso al propio Dios. Pero no a ellos dos. No en ese momento. Ese no era más que un pobre hombre. Demasiado tonto, demasiado ingenuo, demasiado egoísta, entre tantas otras cosas. En ese momento ni siquiera era digno de pena o lastima. Era solo una mota de polvo.

Las unidades 00, 01, 05, 07 caminaban tras Kaoru, que caminaba hacia su hermana. Su campo AT destruyó su ropa.

Nagisa y Ayanami entrelazaron sus manos, desnudos uno junto al otro.

- ¿Listo?

- Sí. Por fin entiendo que nacimos para esto.

Ambos comenzaron a flotar en dirección a Lilith.

.

La batería quedo en 00:00:00:00. Aun así logró mover la mano del Eva. En ese momento las lanzas de los Eva-s la atravesaron.

- Lo siento… ¡Por favor perdóname! – era el único sentimiento que le quedaba. Remordimiento. – Por mi culpa… tú... Sh-i-n… - fue su último aliento.

Lilith tomó la forma de los hermanos, todavía tomados de la mano. Los Eva-s intentaron tomar el control del ritual. Una mirada de Kaouru los hizo caer como moscas. Los cuatro Evas comenzaron a comerlos y el Eva 02 se reincorporó e hizo como sus unidades hermanas.

La lanza de Longuinus volvió a la tierra y la unidad 01 la tomó con sus manos. Los otros Eva tomaron una lanza cada uno y el resto floto junto a ellos.

Quedaron en el centro de la esfera de almas. Las únicas que no llegaron ahí fueron las de aquellos incautos, aquellos arrogantes que quisieron tomar control del destino y jugar a ser dioses.

A ellos no les llegó la muerte. Por lo menos no la común. Los doce y el treceavo quedaron atrapados en un infierno desconocido. Un limbo de absoluto dolor, sin siquiera la oportunidad de redención de sus pecados. El castigo era eterno.

.

El mundo quedo en blanco. Quedo vació. Rei y Kaoru finalmente encontraron el alma que les interesaba. La esencia de Shinji tomó forma ante la voluntad de los cuasi ángeles, ahora dioses, ambos uno solo.

- ¿Rei? – fue lo único que el chico pudo procesar tras su letargo. – Y tú… te pareces. ¿Eres su hermano? – El niño se avergonzó al notar que ambos estaban desnudos.

- ¡Shinji! – dijeron ambos al unísono mientras lo abrazaban con la cara llena de alegría. Todo había valido la pena.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es esto?

- Estas – explicó Kaoru. – son las almas del mundo. Es la vida misma. Aquí están mezclados todos. Aquellos que amaste, que odiaste, aquellos que no conociste…

Shinji no estaba seguro si es que alguna vez realmente odio a alguien, salvo a si mismo.

- Nosotros… - continuó Rei. – tan solo queríamos verte. Kaoru por primer vez, yo una vez más… te extrañamos… Es di-f – Rei no podía seguir hablando, a pesar de ser ahora la Diosa.

- Es duró vivir sin ser amado. – comenzó a llorar. – ¡Queríamos amarte! ¡Queríamos ser amados por ti! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡No estuvimos ahí cuando nos necesitaste! ¡Lo sentimos!

Rei tan solo abrazó a Shinji una vez más. El chico finalmente notó que el también estaba desnudo.

.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron Shinji volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – sabía que era un alma. Que había muerto. Que los ahora dioses lo habían llamado.

- Ahora – dijo Kaoru. – todo depende de ti.

- Queremos que se cumpla tu voluntad. – habló Rei suavemente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del tercer niño. – Nosotros hemos cumplido la nuestra.

- ¿Quieres que el mundo sea como antes? ¿Quieres un mundo mejor? ¿Quieres que nada ni nadie exista nunca más? ¿Quieres vivir? ¿Quieres permanecer muerto? Todo es tu elección.

- Pero eso… ¡es mucho!

- No lo es. No tienes por qué temer. Nadie va a culparte por lo que decidas. Nadie puede culparte por lo que decidas.

- Pero… y ustedes…

- Puedes hacer lo que sea con nosotros. Si quieres reviviremos junto a ti, o puedes borrar nuestra existencia para siempre. Tal vez quieras que seamos parte de tu conciencia… o convertirnos en un árbol… Las posibilidades son infinitas.

El chico se veía confundido.

- Calma. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Si deseas también podemos quedarnos así para siempre… Lo único que te pedimos es que nos digas que deseas. Por favor. Confía en nosotros. Ábrenos tu corazón…

Kaoru se acercó al chico y lo beso con cariño. Rei hizo lo mismo. Ambos lo abrazaron.

Literalmente tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El tiempo había perdido todo significado.

.

.

* * *

.

Tras leer un fic donde Shinji se suicida la idea no dejó mi cabeza hasta llegar a esto. Espero que les haya gustado.

El tema es fuerte y delicado. Realmente no quiero que jamás nadie se mate a si mismo. Es realmente triste. Y me refiero a todo. No solo a la persona. No solo a quienes se quedan atrás.  
.

Un cariñoso saludo y les deseo felicidad. Qué muchas veces no vemos, pero increíblemente está ahí.

No busquen felicidad. Dejen que ella los encuentre.


End file.
